Hide And Seek
by KaidaKei
Summary: For Gustavo to get the dogs to the studio for some recording time, he must participate in a massive game of Palmwoods Hide And Seek. Can Gustavo find everyone before the day is over? Oneshot!


**Kaida-** Um, hey, I didn't expect to actually write this. But when your mouth hurts from getting your wisdom teeth pulled out and ideas start gnawing at your head, this is what happens. There's no pairings in here so don't start looking or asking! I do not own Big Time Rush because the world is cruel like that! Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom… if I can make it there!

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p><em>Hide and Seek<em>

The sun shined brightly as the members of Big Time Rush lounged in the beach chairs near the pool.

"This, my friends, is what everyday should feel like," Kendall commented. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"No singing, no dancing, no Gustavo yelling for us to get back to the studio," added Carlos. Logan sat up and took a deep breath.

"Just us, the pool, and some Californian sun," he said, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Kendall!"

The blond singer reluctantly sat up and scanned the pool. He spotted his little sister, Katie, surrounded by small balloons floating in the pool.

"What do you want, Katie?"

"Can you boost me up on your shoulders?"

"Why?" Katie shrugged.

"I want to do an experiment."

Kendall sighed and sat back, closing his eyes.

"Katie, I'm trying to relax. Just leave me alone."

Kendall's eyes snapped back open when something cold and wet hit the front of his shirt. He fell out of his chair, startled and sent a glare at Katie who was tossing up a small water balloon.

"What? I was helping you relax." Kendall growled and took a menacing step towards Katie.

"If you do that again, I'll… I'll… I'll throw Logan at you!"

"Wait, what?" Logan shouted, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Katie rolled her eyes and hurled another water balloon at her brother. Kendall's eyes widened and he dropped down to the floor, the balloon narrowly missing his head.

Instead, the balloon planted itself in the middle of James's forehead, splashing water all over his face and hair.

"Augh, my hair! I just fixed it too!" Carlos burst into laughter but was cut short when a balloon landed right onto his crotch.

"Ooh," he groaned and flopped out of his chair, clutching the middle of his pants. Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"That was some aim," he commented, shooting a smile at Katie.

"That's why Logan's my favorite."

Kendall, James, and Carlos glanced at each other before nodding. They walked over to Logan's chair, grabbed his arms and legs and hauled him into the air.

"Guys, what the heck are you-"

Suddenly, Logan found himself flying through the air, heading straight for Katie. Luckily, he splashed into the pool inches in front of her. The three boys laughed as Logan disappeared under the water

"Hey, you soaked me!" Katie yelled.

"You started it!" Carlos retorted, still clutching his crotch. Maybe it would've been smarter to by a mini helmet for it.

Katie smirked evilly, causing the boys to stop laughing. Then Kendall realized something. Logan hadn't come back up yet.

He watched shocked as Katie seemed to rise out of the pool, allowing Logan head to pop up under her. He was holding Katie on his shoulders and her hands were loaded with water balloons. Then he looked down towards Logan, who also was holding water balloons. It only became worse when everyone in the pool faced them, all holding water balloons.

"FIRE!"

The other members tried to shield themselves as the aqua weapons began to rain from the sky.

"Logan, how dare you cross over to their side?" Kendall accused, jumping up into the air to avoid an incoming balloon.

"You guys are the ones who threw me into the pool!"

"Guys, do something! My hair will be ruined beyond repair!" James whined.

"DOGS!"

All firing ceased and everyone turned to see Gustavo stomping towards them with Kelly scurrying behind.

"I need you in the studio PRONTO!"

Katie slipped down off of Logan's shoulders and into the water, slapping him a high-five.

"But, Gustavo, you said we could have the day off!" Logan protested, climbing out of the pool.

"I lied, let's go."

Gustavo turned to saunter away when he felt a cold and wet splat on his back. Even when his back was turned, the boys could see his face getting red. Kelly stepped back, trying to stifle a laugh. He turned around slowly, his face getting redder by the second.

"Kendall, he's going to kill us!" James yelled.

"I have an idea," Kendall replied, "HIDE AND SEEK! NOT IT!" Everyone followed Kendall's lead, spouting off "not its" until only one person was left quiet.

"GUSTAVO'S IT! SCATTER!"

And with that, everyone ran off. Gustavo looked around, confused.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kelly popped up from behind her boss.

"If you want the dogs to come to the studio, you have to find them."

"What? How do they expect me to find them?" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"That's the object of the game. Count to ten, then try to find everyone before the day is done, including me." Then Kelly was gone and Gustavo was left alone.

'_Those dogs can't hide forever.'_

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight jumped as Gustavo burst through their apartment door.<p>

"Have you seen the dogs?"

She shook her head.

"I thought they were down by the pool. Anyways, I'm going for a jog. Don't mess up anything." She grabbed her iPod off the counter and headed out the door.

Gustavo was about to leave too when he smelt something suspicious. He took a long sniff before walking towards the bathroom. He slammed open the door.

"Aha," he yelled as James whipped around, holding his Cuda Man Spray.

"Was this the best you could do?"

"I-I had to fix my hair first, then I was gonna go hide!" Gustavo just shook his head and walked out the bathroom.

"Come and help me find the others."

"Sure," said James, throwing his Man Spray behind him and following him, "I've got nothing better to do. But before we leave, you may want to check the swirly slide."

"Why?"

"I think that would be Carlos's top hiding spot." Gustavo nodded and leaned down to look up into the slide.

"No one's in there."

"Huh, I was sure he would be there."

Suddenly, a loud crunching noise filled the air. Gustavo tiptoed over to a nearby cupboard and flung it open. There was Carlos curled up and eating a bag of chips.

"Dude, how did you even fit up there? And are those Doritos? **(1)** Pass some over here!" Carlos smiled as he climbed down out of the cabinet and passed his bag over to James.

"Why were you in a cupboard?" Gustavo asked.

"I was hungry."

"Great, now I'm stuck with two idiots." Gustavo sighed and watched James and Carlos shovel chips into their mouths.

"Come one, we're searching for everyone else!"

* * *

><p>Gustavo stepped slowly out the elevator and scanned the lobby. No one was here, not even Bitters. James stepped up beside Gustavo.<p>

"So, who do we look for first?"

"Whoever we can think of."

"Can we hurry up with this? I really have to use the bathroom!" Carlos whined, bouncing up and down.

"Why didn't you use it before we leave?"

"I didn't have to go then!"

"Then use the lobby's bathroom," Gustavo said, crossing his arms.

"They're out of order." Carlos's bouncing became more erratic.

"Uh… um, Use that plant," instructed James. Carlos nodded and waddled over to the fake plant. He was about to unzip his pants when he heard a voice yelling.

"Stop! Carlos, I swear, if you pee on me I'll make sure that you'll never be able to urinate again!"

"Who said that?" Carlos looked around, scared. He jumped back when the plant stepped out of its pot.

"Camille?" She ripped off her mask and shimmied out of her plant costume.

"Yeah, you found me."

"Why do you own this kind of costume?" James and Gustavo had joined them.

"It's from my third grade play."

"And you still fit it?" James looked at her in astonishment. She just shrugged.

"So, who's next?" she asked.

"Let's find Logan."

"He's probably at the library," Camille said.

"The Palmwoods has a library?" Gustavo, James, and Carlos looked at her, shocked.

"Yeah, I've seen Logan go into a few times."

"That's probably why he hid there. He knew we wouldn't know that there was a library," Carlos realized.

"And you guys have been living here for how long?" Camille scoffed.

"Whatever, let's go to the library."

* * *

><p>When they entered, they found Logan sitting at one of the tables in the library.<p>

While James and Carlos looked around, Camille and Gustavo walked up to him. He had his back turned towards so he didn't see them.

"LOGAN!" Gustavo yelled, causing a shelf to fall over in the process. Said boy turned around, surprised.

"How did you know there was a library?"

"Camille told us." Logan glared at Camille who smiled in reply. He sighed and stood up.

"Okay, who's left?" Gustavo looked up for a bit, thinking.

"Kendall, Kelly, Jo and… Katie."

"Well, they must be outside somewhere," Logan suggested.

"What makes you think that?"

"I never saw them run in here."

"Let's go!" Carlos shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Tyler?" James spotted the red head, sitting in one of the chairs. He looked up at them and waved.<p>

"Why aren't you hiding?" Logan asked, walking up to him. He shrugged.

"I do enough hiding from my mom. Hey, look, it's the Jennifers!" Tyler jumped up and took his position behind the huge fan. Everyone looked up as the three girls came around the corner. Tyler flipped on the fan making the girl's switch to slow-mo effect.

"Something's really wrong with this picture," Carlos said. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know the Jennifers like the back of my hand. And that's definitely not the blond one." Carlos pointed to the middle girl in the trio.

"That's… Jo!" they all shouted. Jo sighed and took off her sunglasses. She stepped out from in between the other two Jennifers.

"Thanks guys," she said. They nodded and walked away, still in slow-motion.

"You guys caught me. Not the best hiding spot but it was worth a shot."

"Hey, at least it was better than James's and Carlos's," Gustavo commented. Jo chuckled before linking arms with Camille.

"And the journey continues, right?"

"Let's look for Kelly. She should be obvious," said Gustavo.

"Unless she chose an unobvious spot, knowing that we would think she was obvious," reasoned Logan.

"Or maybe she knew that we knew she would try to do the opposite of what we're thinking she would do and actually reverse her hiding spot so that we'd never find her," Carlos explained **(2).** Logan rubbed his temples.

"Even I couldn't understand that."

"She'd still hide in an obvious place."

"The dumpster," James piped up, "That'd be the most obvious place I'd look!"

"That's so stupid that it just might work." Gustavo led the way over to the two green dumpster. He lifted the lid and wasn't surprised when Kelly flopped out, gasping for breath.

"What took you so long?" she gasped. "I've been sitting on leftover pasta for the past thirty minutes."

"Why'd you hide in the dumpster?" Jo questioned.

"I thought you'd think that I'd hide in an unobvious spot so that I would try to trick you. But I decided to hide in my obvious to keep you off my trail."

"No one's making sense anymore!" Logan yelled, frustrated. Gustavo pulled Kelly out the dumpster.

"Okay, next is Kendall. Dogs, where do you think he went?"

"Ice Rink," they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later:<em>

All the members of BTR were in a big heap on the ice, laughing.

"Okay, you guys found me but did you have to tackle me?" Kendall pushed the boys off of him before dusting off his jersey.

"While we were hiding, you got to come down here and have fun!" Carlos accused.

"That's not right, dude," James added. Gustavo stepped onto the ice and slipped and slid over to the dogs.

"That should be everyone."

"Wait, where's Katie?" Kendall asked while searching the group. Gustavo face palmed and groaned.

"I forgot about her. She's not in the Palmwoods. Let's go check Rocque Records." Gustavo turned on his heel, only to slip on the ice and slam hard to the floor. The group held their breath as a crack began to form and stretch across the ice.

"Look at what you kids did!" A worked started to stomp over to them.

"Um, I think we should go… NOW!" Logan grabbed Gustavo's arm and tried to lift him off the floor. It wasn't long before everyone joined in and got him to his feet. As soon as he was up, they hurried out of the rink and piled up into the car.

* * *

><p>The gang spread out to search the studio, looking for any sign that a ten year old girl was there. Gustavo met them all back in the hallway.<p>

"Has anyone found her yet?" They shook their head no.

"Wait!" the producer said suddenly "I haven't checked my office!"

Everyone burst into the office, filing in and squinting in the dim light. Gustavo's chair made a slight squeaking noise as it turned around slowly. There sat Kelly in her black, manager suit. She laced her fingers together and laid her chin on them.

"What can I, Katie Knight, temporary owner of Rocque Records, do for you?" Katie slipped on her sun glasses and sat back, crossing her legs.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Kendall pushed past everyone and hauled Katie out of the chair.

"Gustavo was so busy playing a dumb game that I decided to take over for him," she smirked then looked at Gustavo, "By the way, I kinda told someone that you've now decided to endorse all Cuda Products and promised you will be using it in all Big Time Rush's appearance." James let out an excited squeak and hugged Gustavo tightly.

"Happy Birthday to me, right?"

Gustavo just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Logan nervously took a step back.

"So, should we head to the recording booth now or later?" Gustavo rubbed his face, effectively calming him down… for the moment.

"Let's just… relax today," he decided and staggered out the room.

"1, 2, 3…" Kelly counted. A loud scream followed by an explosion sounded from somewhere in Rocque Records. Then everything was silent until Carlos spoke up.

"So… what do we do now?" Everyone looked towards Kendall. He smiled to himself before pushing Logan to the ground.

"Tag, you're it!" The blond boy ran out of the room. Logan got up to his knees and stared after Kendall.

"Oh no, he didn't!" Logan glared at everyone else. They smiled at him before tumbling out of the office, screaming. Logan ducked behind Gustavo's desk and came back up with paintball guns. He laughed hysterically with a crazed look in his eye.

"IT IS ON!"

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, the gang was covered in paint and bruises. They all lay around the pool, basking in the sunset.<p>

"That's was a good way to spend the day," Kendall commented. Carlos nodded in agreement

"We really need to do this again sometime!"

"NO!" refused the others.

"I'm still sore from the paint ball guns. Who the heck decided to give Logan, not one, not two, but three guns?" James fell back, exasperated. Logan chuckled merrily.

"Next time you'll learn not to tag me first."

Suddenly, there were multiple clearings of throats causing everyone to look up.

In front of them stood a crowd of people who, frankly, looked extremely pissed.

"You guys never tried to find us," complained a girl with her hands on her hips.

"We've been hiding for the whole entire day!"

James got to his feet and laughed.

"Who cares? You guys are extras, you don't matter."

"Um, James, I don't think that was very nice," Logan said nervously. James just clapped Logan on his shoulder.

"Come on, it's not like they can do anything."

The extras glanced at each other before reaching behind them and pulling out paintball guns.

"IT IS ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I personally hate Doritos. Just can't enjoy them like everyone else. Now Lays, that's where the taste is!

**(2)** My brain stopped working after that sentence…

**Kaida-** Ah, Logan. Your craziness never ceases to amaze me. Anyways, I hope all you BTR fans liked it. Review and tell me your awesome thoughts! If you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify me.** ZEFRON AWAY!**


End file.
